Les aventures de la Nouvelle Génération
by indofabalice
Summary: série de one-shot sur les aventures, mésaventures, drames et histoires de coeurs de la NG à Poudlard et en-dehors.
1. Pilote

Le train est parti. C'est fait. Elle va y être, enfin. Dans un peu plus de sept heures, Rose Sophie Weasley verra son rêve de toujours se réaliser : elle franchira les portes du collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.

Elle n'attendait que cela. A la maison, c'était devenue une véritable obsession et ses parents ne savaient plus quoi faire pour qu'elle se taise. Son père, Ron Weasley, disait souvent d'un ton amusant qu'elle ressemblait à sa tante Ginny Potter au même âge.

Quant à son frère, il faisait mine de paraitre indifférent mais il était secrètement jaloux car il devrait encore attendre deux ans avant de pouvoir entrer à son tour à Poudlard.

Sa frustration de voir ses cousins partir sans elle appartenait maintenant au passé. Désormais, Rose était une étudiante comme Victoire, Teddy, James, Dominique, Fred II et Roxanne. Albus, né la même année qu'elle, s'apprête à découvrir lui aussi l'école dont rêve tous les jeunes sorciers britanniques.

''Alors, heureuse, cousine ?'' dit Albus alors qu'ils cherchent un compartiment où s'installer.

''Et comment ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais.''

''Et moi donc. Combien de fois j'ai jalousé James en le sachant à Poudlard pendant que moi, je me morfondais à l'école moldue.''

''Et moi donc. Avec tous ces crétins qui se croyaient intelligents, surtout cet abruti de Dan. L'envie me démangeait de le changer en crapaud et de l'avaler tout rond.''

''Pas sûr que tes parents auraient apprécié,'' a dit Albus avec un grand sourire. ''Là, y'a un compartiment vide.''

Pendant ce temps, Victoire Weasley prend place dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets et surtout aux préfets-en-chef. Pour son comportement exemplaire – aucune retenue en six années d'études à Poudlard, du jamais-vu chez depuis cent-cinquante ans selon la directrice McGonagall, Victoire a été logiquement promue préfète-en-chef, faisant la fierté de son oncle Percy, dernier de la famille a avoir obtenu un tel honneur. Son homologue masculin est Patrick Zabini, un élève de Serpentard avec qui Victoire s'entendait bien sans aucunement se soucier des préjugés entre les rivalités supposées entre maisons.

Néanmoins, Victoire n'est pas totalement heureuse. Pour la première fois, elle va vivre une année à Poudlard sans Teddy Lupin, l'amour de sa vie, qui a terminé dernièrement ses études. Il va lui manquer énormèment. Victoire se jure de lui écrire une lettre par jour, au moins pour combler en partie le manque de son cœur.

Mais l'heure n'est pas aux lamentations. Victoire doit remplir dès maintenant son nouveau rôle de préfète-en-chef et doit commencer par donner ses instructions aux préfets et aux nouveaux préfets de cinquième année, tout juste nommés.

''Bonjour à tous,'' dit-elle d'une voix professionnelle. ''Ceux que je connais, je suis ravie de vous revoir. Pour les nouveaux préfets, je vous adresse mes plus sincères félicitations.''

Tous les préfèts applaudissent. Tous connaissent Victoire et l'apprécient grandement.

''Les mots que je prononce sont avant tout adressés aux nouveaux préfets mais sont également un rappel important pour autres,'' dit Patrick. ''Ne montrez aucune tolérance ni partialité. Tout élève surpris hors du dortoir au-delà des heures autorisées sera mise aussitôt en retenue et la sanction sera décidée par le directeur de sa maison. Vous nous ferez chaque soir un rapport que nous adresserons au professeur McGonagall. Merci.''

Victoire est confiante. Si sa septième année sera moins existante en raison des ASPIC et de l'absence de Teddy, elle espère au moins vivre dans une relative tranquillité les derniers mois de sa vie à Poudlard.

Pendant deux heures, il ne se passe rien de particulier et le voyage pour Rose et Albus commence à tourner à la monotonie quand les portes du compartiment s'ouvrent et James, Fred et Roxanne entrent.

''Ah vous voilà, on vous cherchait partout dans le train,'' a dit James.

''Où voulais-tu que l'on soit, grand frère ?'' dit Albus. ''Sur le toit du train ?''

''Aurait pas été génial question confort,'' déclaré Roxanne d'un ton plaisantin.

''Alors, ça vous fait quoi d'être pour la première fois en route pour Poudlard ?'' a demandé Fred qui entrait en troisième année, tandis que sa sœur vivait son deuxième voyage dans le Poudlard Express.

''Drôle. On se dit que notre vie va changer,'' répond Rose.

''C'est vrai. C'est la fin de l'enfance…'' dit Roxanne d'un air rêveur.

''J'avoue que je suis un peu tendu…'' dit Albus avec timidité.

''Ne t'en fais pas, frérot, tout va bien se passer,'' rassure James.

''Mais imagine que l'on m'envoit à Serpentard…''

''Tu as déjà oublié ce que t'as dit papa ?'' dit James. ''Peu importe la maison où tu seras, ce qui compte c'est ce que tu vaux toi.''

''Il a raison,'' dit Fred. ''Regarde, Victoire et moi-même ayant été envoyés à Serdaigle et Dominique à Poufsouffle, nous sommes devenus les premiers Weasley non-Gryffondor depuis des générations. Mais personne dans la famille n'en est offusqué.''

''Tout de même, j'ai peur que…''

''Allez, sois pas peureux, frérot, je t'assure y'a rien à craindre. Personne ne t'en voudra si tu es envoyé à Serpentard.''

''Moi je sais que si l'on m'envoie à Serpentard, mon père me tuera,'' dit Rose avec inquiétude.

''J'imagine la scène avec ton père,'' dit Fred et imitant à merveille la voix de l'oncle Ron, il fait : « c'est une honte, un scandale, ma fille à Serpentard, je ne peux pas le croire !''

L'imitation ne fait pas vraiment rire Rose et Fred, réalisant son manque de tact, se tait.

''Bon, on vous laisse,'' dit Fred plus pour apaiser le malaise soudainement apparu. ''Il parait que Terry Jordan a une tarentule géante, faut que l'on voit ça de plus près.''

''Beuuuuurrrrrkkkkk,'' fait Rose, dégoûtée.

Elle déteste les araignées et en a une peur bleue.

''On se retrouve à la gare de Pré-au-Lard,'' dit Roxanne.

''A tout à l'heure,'' dit Albus.

Dominique Gabrielle Weasley a toujours vécu dans l'ombre de sa sœur aînée qu'elle jalouse secrètement. Dominique l'envie. Victoire a tout pour elle : le cœur, la beauté, l'amour des autres. Dominique, au contraire, se trouvait laide même si ses proches ne cessaient de lui affirmer qu'elle n'avait rien à envier à Victoire. Sa mère lui répétait inlassablement : ''ce qui compte, ce n'est pas ce que tu vaux par rapport à ta sœur, c'est ce que tu vaux toi.''

Au moment d'entrer en troisième année à Poudlard, Dominique espère enfin s'épanouir. Ses deux premières années d'étude à Poudlard ont été quelconques avec des résultats moyens et aucun ami et encore moins d'amoureux. C'est là d'ailleurs le rêve de Dominique : rencontrer le prince charmant. Mais elle n'a jamais rencontré un garçon intéressant, ou du moins qui s'intéresse à elle. Tous préféraient Victoire, plus belle, plus populaire selon Dominique.

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un ouvre la porte du compartiment où elle était assise seule. Un garçon blond qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

''Salut. Je peux m'assoir ? Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins.''

''Heu… oui bien sûr.''

Dominique se demande si elle rêve. Un garçon vient-il de proposer de s'assoir avec elle ?

''Je m'appelle Martin Lagrange et toi ?''

Dominique remarque aussitôt son accent.

''Tu es Français ?''

''Je suis Québecquois plus précisément, je viens du Québec.''

''C'est où le Québec ?''

''C'est au Canada,'' répond Martin.

''Tu viens de très loin.''

''Oui. Je me suis installé il y a un an en Grande-Bretagne avec mes parents. Mon père est québecquois et ma mère britannique.''

''Moi aussi, je suis un mélange,'' dit Dominique qui peu à peu prend confiance. ''Mon père est britannique et ma mère est française.''

''Alors c'est quoi ton nom ?'' demande Martin.

''Dominique Weasley.''

''Weasley ? Tu es une Weasley ?''

Dominique ne lui demande pas comment il connait les Weasley.

''Oui c'est juste, un des nombreux Weasley de la famille.''

''Je pensais…'' dit Martin d'un ton hésitant.

''Oui ?''

''Je pensais… que tous les Weasley étaient rouquins.''

Dominique pousse un petit rire et dit :

''Jusque-là oui. Mais j'ai hérité des cheveux blonds de ma mère. Elle a du sang vélane.''

''Ah… je comprends mieux. Pas que ça me gène hein, bien au contraire.''

''Bien sûr.''

Dominique n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Elle qui se demandait si elle pourrait un jour s'entendre avec un garçon, en voilà qui se présente et parait tout naturel. Serait-ce le début d'une amitié ?

''Dis-moi, Martin… c'est comment le Québec ?''

''Et bien… c'est le plus beau pays du monde.''

''Il y a une école de sorcellerie là-bas ?'' demande Dominique en essayant de se rappeler quelque chose que lui a raconté un jour la tante Hermione à ce sujet.

''Il y en a une à Montréal, c'est la capitale du Québec. Je devais y aller mais suite à notre déménagement, je me retrouve finalement ici. Et je dois dire que finalement… je ne le regrette pas.''

Dominique se surprend à penser qu'elle aussi est plutôt contente qu'il ait traversé une partie du monde.

''Alors, ça fait quoi d'être dans une famille nombreuse ?'' demande Martin.

''Franchement, c'est pas terrible,'' répond Dominique, peu enchantée d'aborder ce sujet. ''On est tellement nombreux qu'on nous remarque à peine. Moi j'ai une grande sœur et un petit frère et il y en a que pour eux…''

''Tu as de la chance quand même. Moi, je suis fils unique. J'aurais aimé avoir un petit frère.''

Il se tait, comprenant l'embarras réciproque sur ce sujet sensible. Pendant un moment, Dominique et Martin restent silencieux et se regardent dans les yeux. Soudain, Dominique ressent quelque chose mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cette soudaine chaleur au fond de sa poitrine ? Elle n'avait jamais connu ça et, mieux encore, c'était une sensation particulièrement agréable…

''Quelle est ta passion ?'' demande Dominique qui voulait en apprendre plus sur lui.

''Heu… le Quidditch.''

''Le Quidditch ? Vous jouez au Quidditch au Québec ?'' s'étonne Dominique.

''En fait heu… ce n'est pas vraiment le Quidditch que l'on connaît. On appelle ce sport le Quidditch américain mais ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec le Quidditch européen. En fait heu… je n'ai jamais joué à votre Quidditch, c'est un sport assez peu connu en Amérique du Nord.''

''Je comprends mieux,'' dit Dominique.

Elle s'amuse un instant à imaginer la réaction de l'oncle Ron s'il apprenait qu'un sorcier ne connaissait pas le Quidditch européen.

''Dans ma famille, tout le monde est passionné de Quidditch européen,'' dit Dominique. ''Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre les règles. Peut-être même pourras-tu faire les essais à Poudlard…''

''Avec plaisir. Dominique ?''

''Oui ?''

''J'espère que l'on sera dans la même maison… il y en a combien déjà à Poudlard ?''

''Quatre.''

''Une chance sur quatre… on peut y croire.''

''Oui.''

Dominique sent son cœur battre. C'est ça la fameuse sensation chaleureuse qu'elle ressentait. Elle espère vivement que Martin sera envoyé à Poufsouffle…

Après sept longues heures de voyage, le Poudlard Express entre enfin en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Rose est ravie. Non seulement parce qu'elle était lassée du voyage mais surtout parce qu'enfin, d'ici quelques minutes, elle allait franchir les portes du légendaire château.

''Les première année, venez par ici ! Allez, venez, ne soyez pas timide.''

Rose reconnait aussitôt la voix portante et la carcasse massive de Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard et grand ami de la famille.

''Bonjour, Rose. Ça va ?''

''Oui, Hagrid. Un peu tendu mais ça va.''

''Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer. Allez, viens, suis les autres. Bonjour, Albus.''

''Bonjour, Hagrid.''

Rose et Albus suivent le rang des autres élèves de première année. Hagrid les mène vers le lac où les attendent des barques. A l'horizon, s'élevant au-delà de la colline, un immense château, celui de Poudlard, illumine leurs yeux.

''Alors, c'est ça Poudlard ?'' s'exclame Albus, émerveillé. ''C'est plus beau que je ne pensais.''

''C'est incroyable…'' dit Rose. ''Exactement comme dans mes rêves.''

Rose prend place dans la barque avec Albus. Tous deux ne quittent pas le château des yeux, celui-ci se rapprochant au fil d'une traversée qui, bien que ne durant que cinq minutes, leur parait bien long. Ils ont tellement hâte d'y entrer.

Arrivés devant les grandes portes de chaîné, Hagrid frappe trois coups puissants à la porte et apparait un sorcier si minuscule qu'il arrive à peine aux genoux d'Hagrid. Il parait aussi très vieux à en juger par ses longs cheveux blancs qui lui donnait une allure de petit Père Noël.

''Voici les élèves de première année, professeur Flitwick.''

''Merci beaucoup, Hagrid,'' couine Flitwick. ''Qu'ils entrent.''

Resplendissant de l'extérieur, le château est encore plus impressionnant de l'intérieur. Rose et Albus auraient voulus avoir plusieurs yeux pour tout voir : les couloirs illuminés par les torches, les personnages des tableaux qui les saluaient, le très haut plafond, les immenses couloirs. Mais la découverte la plus rayonnante, c'est celle de la Grande Salle où Hagrid et Flitwick mènent les nouveaux élèves.

Elle correspond exactement comment les adultes et les cousins plus âgés ont décrit à Rose et Albus. Plus grande qu'un terrain de football, quatre longue tables où étaient assis les « anciens » élèves de Poudlard, des bougies volantes, un plafond magique représentant le ciel extérieur, ou encore la longue table des professeurs alignée au bout. Assise dans une grande chaise, le professeur McGonagall observe ses nouveaux élèves. Rose, qui l'aperçoit pour la première fois, comprend aussitôt qu'il est préférable de ne pas la contrarier.

C'est face à la table des professeurs que Flitwick mène le groupe de Rose et Albus, Hagrid allant prendre lui-même prendre place à cette même table. Flitwick dépose sur un tabouret un vieux chapeau rapiécé.

''C'est ça le fameux choixpeau dont on nous a parlé ?'' chuchote Albus à l'oreille de Rose.

''Il est plutôt moche,'' répond Rose.

Déroulant un parchemin, le professeur Flitwick, lui-même monté sur un tabouret à cause de sa taille minuscule, déclare à l'assemblée :

''Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez vous assoir sur ce tabouret, vous enfilerez le choixpeau et vous serez réparti dans vos maisons. Je commence : Albert, Ian.''

Si Rose et Albus savent qu'ils ont du temps avant d'être appelés, leurs noms arrivant dans les derniers dans l'ordre alphabétique, ils n'en sont pas moins tendus. Malgré tout ce qu'on lui a dit, Albus a peur des conséquences si jamais le choixpeau l'envoyait à Serpentard…

''Lagrange, Martin.''

Un garçon blond étrangement plus âgé que les autres s'assoit sur le tabouret. Flitwick dépose le choixpeau sur sa tête et celui-ci dit :

''Hmm… je vois une envie de réussir, de bien faire, une bonne volonté de travail, une bonne estime des autres… je sais quelle maison est faite pour toi. POUFSOUFFLE !''

Martin Lagrange, ravi, s'empresse d'aller rejoindre la table des Poufsouffle et Rose remarque avec étonnement que sa cousine Dominique est particulièrement enchantée d'avoir ce garçon comme nouveau camarade de maison.

Quelques instants après, Flitwick annonce…

''Malefoy, Scorpius !''

Un garçon blond au teint pâle s'avance vers le tabouret et Rose le reconnait. Elle l'a vu à la gare de King's Cross et se souvient que son père lui a vivement recommandé de ne pas le fréquenter…

A peine Flitwick a-t-il posé le choixpeau sur la tête de Scorpius que celui-ci s'écrie :

''SERPENTARD !''

Albus regarde Scorpius rejoindre la table des Serpentard avec méfiance. Les Malefoy, ennemis intimes des Weasley, sont l'une des raisons qui lui font souhaiter de ne pas devoir rejoindre lui aussi cette table.

Au final, il ne reste plus dans la liste des élèves à répartir que Rose et Albus.

''Weasley, Rose !''

Rose s'avance tendue. Moins certes qu'Albus mais elle n'osait imaginer la réaction de son père si le choixpeau ne faisait pas le choix qui lui convenait… mais à son grand soulagement, dès que Flitwick le pose sur sa tête, le choixpeau s'écrie :

''GRYFFONDOR !''

Soulagée, Rose rejoint avec bonheur son cousin James qui l'applaudit chaleureusement. Son père sera ravi de savoir que sa fille confirme la longue tradition des Weasley-Gryffondor, un temps menacé par le fait que Victoire, Dominique, Fred et Roxanne aient été envoyés à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Et Albus est le dernier à être appelé. Par rapport aux autres, le choixpeau se montre plus hésitant.

''Hmmm… difficile, vraiment difficile. Je reconnais en toi la même détermination, le même courage que ton père. Voyons, où vais-je te mettre…''

''Pas à Serpentard. S'il vous plaît, pas à Serpentard…''

''Je vois que l'histoire se répète. Ton père aussi m'a supplié de ne pas t'envoyer à Serpentard. Et comme ton père, je vais suivre ton désir et t'envoyer à… GRYFFONDOR !''

Soulagé d'avoir échappé à Serpentard, Albus rejoint la table des Gryffondor en sautillant, faisant rire ses camarades et s'attirant les regards désapprobateurs de McGonagall et Flitwick. James félicite chaleureusement son frère.

''Bravo, Al ! Heureux que tu sois toi aussi un Gryffondor, p'tit frère !''

Rose aussi est heureuse pour son cousin. Elle sait qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de devoir porter le vert des Serpentard.

La suite s'est déroulée comme dans un rêve. Celui-ci a juste été interrompu un instant par le discours de bienvenue de McGonagall puis par le rappel du règlement intérieur (interdiction de pénétrer dans la forêt et de sortir de la Salle Commune après extinction des feux). Ensuite, tout le monde a pris un repas plantureux et Rose ne se souvient pas avoir autant mangé de sa vie.

Quand Rose s'apprête à suivre les autres Gryffondor en direction de sa Salle Commune, elle bouscule involontairement un autre élève.

''Oh pardon. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fait attention…''

''Ce n'est rien. Moi aussi, je devrais faire plus attention.''

Rose lève les yeux et sa stupeur est grande.

Celui qu'elle vient de bousculer n'est autre que Scorpius Malefoy.

**DANS LE PROCHAIN EPISODE :**

''Mon père a toujours dit que les Weasley sont la...''

Scorpius n'ose pas finir sa phrase. La dernière chose qu'il souhaite est de blesser Rose. Celle-ci néanmoins l'encourage.

''Oui ? Il a dit quoi ?''

''La... pire racaille.''

Scorpius s'attend à ce que Rose soit choquée par l'insulte et le plante là mais à son grand étonnement, elle n'est pas furieuse...


	2. Surprise et nouvelles rencontres

Poudlard ressemble exactement à ce que Rose imaginait et à ce que ses parents lui avaient décrits. Elle a l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé.

Une journée seulement lui aura suffi pour retrouver son chemin à travers les couloirs labyrinthiques. Elle est bien aidée pour cela par une pensée réconfortante : celle de Scorpius.

Après la bousculade, tous deux se sont regardés d'abord gênés puis flattés. Puis ils sont allés rejoindre leurs rangs respectifs sans s'échanger un mot.

Rose retrouve Scorpius le lendemain alors qu'elle cherche la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le tout premier cours de sa vie à Poudlard. Celui aussi qu'elle attend le plus. Rose est déterminée à montrer à ses cousins plus âgés ce dont elle est capable en tant que sorcière, et notamment à Victoire dont elle envie secrètement la beauté et le talent en magie.

Il s'avère que ce premier cours était en commun avec les Serpentard et que Scorpius cherche lui aussi la salle. Tous deux se croisent – par hasard – dans un couloir quelconque en plein cœur du château.

''Oh heu… salut,'' a dit timidement Scorpius.

''Salut,'' a répondu Rose de la même voix timide.

Ils ont du mal à se parler. Non seulement parce qu'ils viennent de se rencontrer. Rose a toujours eu du mal à parler aux garçons, y compris ses cousins. Idem pour Scorpius avec les filles.

''Tu… tu n'as pas une idée où se trouve la classe ?'' balbutie Scorpius.

''Heu… attend, il me semble que ma cousine Victoire a dit que le concierge distribue des plans de l'école. On devrait peut-être aller en chercher un.''

''Bonne idée. Allons-y ensemble.''

Rose et Scorpius cependant n'ont pas encore eu l'occasion de faire connaissance avec Argus Rusard, le sinistre concierge qui voue une haine farouche aux élèves, jaloux de n'avoir jamais pu apprendre la magie à cause de son statut de Cracmol. Quand ils viennent le voir dans son bureau pour demander un plan, Rusard répond méchamment :

''Ben voyons, chaque année c'est la même chose. On réclame un plan et on en profite pour explorer les couloirs interdits. Allez, prenez-en et fichez-moi le camp en vitesse !''

''Et bien, il est charmant celui-là,'' déclare Scorpius après qu'ils soient sortis du bureau en courant.

''Mon père m'a parlé de lui. Il parait qu'il cherche depuis cinquante ans à faire réintroduire les châtiments corporels à l'école, et qu'il n'a eu ce droit que pendant quelques mois quand mon père était en cinquième année.''

''C'est vrai… maintenant que j'y pense, mon père aussi a parlé de lui… en mal. Attends… j'y pense,'' dit soudainement Scorpius qui vient d'avoir une épiphanie. ''Tes parents… tu es une… Weasley ?''

''Et toi tu es… un Malefoy ?''

Ils ne se rendent compte que maintenant qu'ils appartiennent chacun aux deux familles ennemies. Le nom des Malefoy est à proscrire chez les Weasley et inversement. Chez les Malefoy, le seul membre de la famille Weasley qui ait grâce à leurs yeux est Harry Potter.

''Si mes parents savaient…'' murmure Scorpius.

''Et les miens… enfin, ma mère dit que je peux fréquenter qui je veux mais mon père m'a dit clairement de…''

''Ne pas me fréquenter ?''

''Oui.''

''Mon père m'a dit la même chose…''

''Mais moi je ne veux pas l'écouter…''

''Moi non plus…''

''Mon père a toujours dit que les Weasley sont la...''

Scorpius n'ose pas finir sa phrase. La dernière chose qu'il souhaite est de blesser Rose. Celle-ci néanmoins l'encourage.

''Oui ? Il a dit quoi ?''

''La... pire racaille.''

Scorpius s'attend à ce que Rose soit choquée par l'insulte et le plante là mais à son grand étonnement, elle n'est pas furieuse.

''Mon père dit la même chose sur ta famille. Mais je ne le crois pas… et je vois que j'ai raison.''

''Alors… on va en classe ? On va être en retard sinon. Et un retard dès le premier cours, je ne pense pas que ça va passer aux yeux du professeur Flitwick.''

''Tu as raison. Allons-y.''

Encore stupéfiés par leur rencontre, Rose et Scorpius se mettent en route vers la classe d'Enchantement, prêt à entamer une amitié qui déplairait beaucoup à leurs pères.

Depuis la veille et le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, une seule pensée occupe l'esprit de Dominique : Martin Lagrange. C'est la première fois qu'elle rencontre un garçon intéressant. Dominique jalouse sa sœur Victoire qui sort pratiquement avec Teddy depuis l'école Maternelle. Dominique à l'inverse est une fille solitaire qui a toujours pris soin d'éviter tout contact avec les garçons de son entourage.

La rencontre avec Martin bouleverse son existence. Jamais un garçon ne lui a parlé avec tant de gentillesse. Ses parents lui diraient sûrement « attention aux premières apparences, ne fais pas comme la princesse Anna dans _La Reine des Neiges_ ». Mais Dominique est convaincue que Martin n'a rien à voir avec l'infâme Prince Hans. Et quand elle se lève ce matin-là, elle ne pense même pas à ses premiers cours de troisième année qui arrivent. Tout ce qu'elle désire, c'est de retrouver Martin. Elle ne prête même pas attention à Roxanne qui lui dit « bonjour, Dom', tu as bien dormie ?''

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dominique est tombée amoureuse d'un garçon.

Quand elle arrive dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, elle l'aperçoit déjà assis à table et s'empresse d'aller le rejoindre.

''Enfin te voilà,'' dit-elle. ''Je n'ai pas cessé de te chercher depuis hier.''

''Pourtant, nous avons été envoyé dans la même maison,'' dit Martin.

''Oui mais Poudlard est si grand, même en troisième année on s'y perd encore… Bien dormi ?''

''A merveille et toi ?''

''A merveille aussi.''

Et pour cause. Dominique se souvient très bien de son rêve. Elle était avec Martin, sous un arbre dans un jardin illuminé par le ciel bleu…

Pour autant, Dominique a du mal à lui parler. Elle n'a jamais su vraiment parler aux garçons jusque-là et l'épreuve lui parait nouvelle. Mais comme Martin est tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle, ils parviennent malgré tout à franchir mutuellement le pas.

''C'est beau le Québec ?'' demande Dominique.

''C'est le pays le plus merveilleux du monde,'' répond Martin, les yeux rêveurs.

''Est-ce qu'il y a une école de sorcellerie là-bas ?''

''Bien sûr. Partout dans le monde, il y a des écoles de sorcellerie. J'ai étudié à l'école de Montréal avant que l'on ne vienne s'installer en Angleterre.''

''Et j'y pense… ce n'est pas du Québec que vient cette chanteuse Moldue… comment elle s'appelle déjà… ?''

''Céline Dion ?''

''Oui voilà. Ma tante Hermione en est fan et ça énerve beaucoup mon oncle Ron. Il pense que la culture moldue est inintéressante mais moi, je trouve que c'est génial.''

''Oui. Et Céline Dion est l'une des plus grandes chanteuses du monde. Même les sorciers l'aiment beaucoup.''

''Martin ?''

''Oui ?''

''J'adore… ton accent.''

Martin parait flatté.

''Vraiment ? Pourtant, on me dit souvent qu'il est assez… agaçant.''

''Moi, je le trouve très bien.''

''Et moi aussi, je trouve l'accent britannique très joli. Il sonne très différent de l'accent canadien.''

A ce moment-là, les professeurs passent parmi les tables pour distribuer les emplois du temps. C'est là que Dominique réalise quelque chose.

''J'y pense… tu es en quelle année ?''

''Troisième. Le système des études à l'école de Montréal est le même que Poudlard.''

Dominique est soulagée. Elle sera bien avec lui. Et elle lui demande aussitôt :

''On va être ensemble. Est-ce que… tu pourras t'assoir à côté de moi ?''

La timidité dans sa voix traduit la peur de paraitre idiote à ses yeux. Heureusement, il répond avec gentillesse :

''Bien sûr.'' Et il chuchote à son oreille : ''J'allais te le demander.''

Ce matin, Victoire se sent étrangement bizarre. La veille pourtant, elle était comme habituellement en pleine forme. On ne trouve pas fille plus rayonnante que Victoire dont la beauté provient de son sang de Vélane. Et puis, quand on est née un 2 mai, date très importante chez les sorciers britanniques, on dégage forcément une certaine aura.

Cependant, en se réveillant, Victoire n'est pas comme d'habitude. Elle se sent aussi vaseuse que si elle n'avait pas mangée depuis des jours. Est-il possible qu'elle soit tombée malade ? Cela tomberait vraiment mal en ce jour de rentrée, non seulement en tant qu'élève de septième année mais en tant que nouvelle préfète-en-chef.

''Victoire, tu ne te sens pas bien ?'' demande Léa Morris avec inquiétude.

Léa est la meilleure amie de Victoire depuis toujours. Toutes deux sont inséparables.. Elles font tout ensemble. Au point que Bill Weasley s'amuse souvent à dire que Victoire et Léa sont comme des sœurs jumelles, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. Comme Victoire, Léa a du sang de Vélane hérité de sa grand-mère et comme elle a des longs cheveux blonds dorés genre Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Victoire et Léa sont très profondément attachées par l'amitié et si l'une a des problèmes, l'autre fera de son mieux pour l'aider.

Néanmoins, Victoire ne veut pas inquiéter sa sœur de cœur et répond :

''Si, tout va bien.''

Mais Léa n'est pas dupe.

''Je vois bien que tu es toute pâle. Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh. Si tu veux, je vais te remplacer ce matin pour la réunion des préfets.''

Léa a été nommée préfète-en-chef de substitution, soit qu'elle est chargée de prendre le relais dans le cas où la préfète-en-chef principale, en l'occurrence Victoire, n'est pas en mesure de remplir ses fonctions.

''Non, je t'assure, Léa, je…''

A bout de forces, Victoire s'évanouit. Sans attendre, Léa l'emmène à l'infirmerie tout en essayant de se dire qu'il n'y a rien de grave. C'est tout de même très inquiète qu'elle attend devant la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Victoire reprend connaissance quelques minutes après que Madame Pomfresh l'ait allongé sur un lit.

''Qu'est… qu'est-ce que je fais là ?''

''Tu t'es évanouie dans ton dortoir,'' répond Madame Pomfresh. ''Ton amie Léa t'a amené ici.''

''Evanouie ? Mais je me sens en pleine forme pourtant !''

''Vraiment ? Tu ne t'es pourtant pas évanouie par hasard. Nous allons voir tout de suite ce qui se passe.''

Madame Pomfresh lance quelques incantations pour examiner Victoire. La mine préoccupée de l'infirmière ne rassure pas l'adolescente. Que lui arrive-t-il donc ? Après cinq minutes à faire des gestes professionnels avec sa baguette, Madame Pomfresh demande avec calme :

''Victoire, je suis désolée mais je dois te poser une question très personnelle.''

''Laquelle ?''

''Es-tu sexuellement active, Victoire ?''

Victoire se demande un instant si elle a bien entendue. Madame Pomfresh lui poser une question aussi intime ?

''Non, madame,'' répond Victoire. ''Je suis vierge et c'est la vérité.''

''En es-tu sûre ?'' dit Madame Pomfresh avec un léger sceptiscisme.

''Bien sûr. Je ne mentirais pas sur une chose pareille.''

''Je veux bien te croire, Victoire, mais il se trouve qu'il y a un problème.''

''Quel problème ?''

Madame Pomfresh respire un grand coup avant de répondre :

''Tu es enceinte, Victoire.''

Victoire manque de s'évanouir à nouveau. Ce n'est pas possible, Madame Pomfresh doit lui faire une blague. Puis elle réalise que l'infirmière n'est pas le genre à manier l'humour noir. Et pourtant…

''Vous… vous plaisantez, madame ?'' s'exclame Victoire. ''C'est impossible !''

''J'ai du mal à le croire moi aussi mais les examens des baguettes sont formelles. Tu es enceinte de trois semaines.''

''Mais je n'ai jamais… je suis vierge, madame !''

''Tu ne l'es plus si tu es enceinte…''

''Je vous dis que je n'ai pas couché ! Il y a forcément une erreur !''

''Cela ne dépend plus de ma compétence, Victoire. Je vais t'arranger un rendez-vous avec une spécialiste à Sainte-Mangouste. En attendant, prend bien soin de toi, Victoire et… si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, je suis là.''

Victoire se lève abasourdie. Enceinte elle ? Alors qu'elle n'a pas couché avec Teddy ? Mais comment une chose aussi invraisemblable est-elle possible ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à sortir, Madame Pomfresh lui dit d'un ton rassurant :

''Sache que je n'ai rien contre les adolescentes enceinte, Victoire. Dans cette histoire, je suis ton amie.''

Madame Pomfresh est néanmoins la dernière personne avec laquelle Victoire souhaite parler.

Albus est tendu au moment d'assister à son tout premier cours à Poudlard. Malgré le soulagement d'avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor, il a toujours aussi peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, même si ses parents l'ont assuré cent fois qu'ils désirent simplement qu'il soit heureux sans être nécessairement le premier de la classe. Albus rêve secrètement d'égaler son frère James qui est l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion. De plus, avec le même prénom que le plus grand directeur de l'histoire de Poudlard, Albus sait qu'il a tout intérêt à faire bonne figure.

Albus entre dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal la peur au ventre. Il prête à peine attention à Rose et Scorpius qui se sont empressés d'aller s'assoir ensemble à la table face au bureau du professeur. Albus prend place à la seule table non occupée au fond à droite. Personne ne lui prête attention. Une situation qu'il connait bien, n'ayant eu aucun confident durant ses années à l'école primaire moldue. Désormais chez les sorcières, Albus arrivera-t-il à se faire des amis ?

Au moment où le professeur Finnigan, un ami de longue date de la famille Weasley, commence son cours, la porte s'ouvre et McGonagall entre. Par politesse, tout le monde se lève.

''Asseyez-vous,'' dit McGonagall de son habituel ton sérieux. ''Soyez les bienvenus à Poudlard. Mr. Finnigan, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais nous avons une élève de dernière minute. Elle est arrivée ce matin et vient d'être répartie.''

''Oh ! Il n'y a pas de mal, madame la directrice. Faites-la entrer.''

''Mei, vous pouvez entrer.''

Une fille entre dans la classe et Albus voit que, comme lui, elle a l'air de se demander ce qu'elle fait là. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs et Albus remarque également ses traits asiatiques par ses yeux bridés. Si McGonagall ne lui avait pas fait signe d'entrer, elle n'aurait sans doute pas mis les pieds dans la classe.

''Passez une bonne journée et une bonne année à Poudlard,'' dit McGonagall avant de se retirer.

''Bien. Heu… comment vous appellez, miss… ?''

''Me… Mei Wang-Lee … monsieur.''

Albus remarque que certains la regardent bizarrement comme s'il s'était agi d'un extraterrestre.

''Mei Wang… voilà, j'ai rajouté votre nom à la liste. Et bien, miss Wang, allez donc vous assoir… où vous voulez.''

Apeurée, Mei va s'assoir à la seule place libre, soit celle à côté d'Albus.

Après le cours plutôt intéressant – Mr. Finnigan leur a expliqué qu'ils apprendraient les bases des sortilèges d'attaques et de défense – Albus quitte la classe toujours aussi intimidé. Il a tenté de faire signe à Rose, histoire de pouvoir parler à une connaissance, mais celle-ci n'a d'yeux que pour Scorpius et n'a pas plus prêté d'attention à Albus que si celui-ci portait la cape d'invisibilité de son père.

En passant dans un couloir, Albus croise un groupe de Serpentard garçons, tous en première année. Ils entourent une fille et Albus voit aussitôt qu'il s'agit de Mei.

''Alors, on a eu peur d'aller en cours ?''

Celui qui vient de parler semble être le chef de la bande – le plus grand, le plus costaud et assurément le plus bête. Ses comparses rigolent comme de parfaits crétins. Intrigué, Albus observe la scène en cachette.

''Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?'' lance un des acolytes.

''Je… je veux juste jouer avec vous…''

Les garçons éclatent de rire comme si Mei venait de raconter une histoire particulièrement hilarante.

''Jouer avec nous ?'' ricane le chef. ''Elle est bonne. Désolé, ma pauvre, mais on n'accepte pas les filles dans notre groupe. Et encore moins une Gryffondor. Cependant, si une beauté pareille se présente, on ne va pas refuser le plaisir, foi de Jason Russ, pas vrais les gars ?''

''Ouais !''

''Allez, on va s'amuser !''

''Non ! Non ! Laissez-moi tranquille.''

Estimant qu'il est temps d'agir, Albus se précipite vers eux et s'écrie :

''Vous allez la laisser tranquille oui ?''

Jason et ses comparses regardent Albus avec stupéfaction puis éclatent à nouveau de rire.

''De quoi tu te mêles toi ?'' dit l'un des acolytes, un gros ahuri qui doit peser dans les cent kilos.

''Attendez, les gars,'' dit Jason. ''Je te connais toi. Tu ne serais pas le fils d'Harry Potter ? Tu veux devenir un héros comme ton père ?''

Prenant tout son courage, Albus répond :

''Laissez-la tranquille ou sinon…''

''Sinon quoi ?'' dit le gorille en brandissant les poings.

''Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potter ? T'es amoureux ou quoi ? Oh regardez les gars, il est amoureux d'elle…''

''Laissez-la tranquille…''

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?''

Le professeur Flitwick, passant par là, a remarqué la scène. En présence d'un professeur, Jason et sa bande sont moins téméraires.

''Oh ! Rien, monsieur.''

''Alors, allez-y. Vous n'avez pas d'autres cours ?''

Jason attend que Flitwick se soit éloigné pour lancer d'un ton menaçant à Albus :

''On s'retrouvera, Potter. En attendant, profite bien de ta petite amie.''

La bande s'éloigne. Quand elle est hors de vue, Albus dit à Mei :

''Ça va ?''

Mei, sous le choc, ne répond pas tout de suite, craignant que la bande ne revienne. Enfin, elle répond toujours aussi timidement :

''Oui. Mais… pourquoi m'as-tu défendu ?''

''Je n'allais pas laisser ce taré et ses sbires te faire la misère. Je le connais ce Jason, sa famille était l'un des plus grands soutiens de Tu-Sais-Qui.''

''Tu-Sais-Qui…''

''Heu… oui, tu sais de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Excuse-moi, je… je suis née-moldue, je ne sais pas encore tout sur le monde de la magie. Me… merci en tout cas. C'est la première fois qu'un garçon me défend…''

''Il n'y a pas de quoi…''

''C'est vrai que tu es… le fils d'Harry Potter ?''

Bien que n'ayant pas envie d'aborder ce sujet, Albus répond :

''Oui c'est juste.''

''On m'a raconté son histoire et comment il a sauvé le monde des sorciers. Tu as de la chance d'avoir un père comme lui.''

''Certainement…''

Maintenant que la peur s'était évanouie, Albus et Mei prennent mutuellement confiance l'un en l'autre.

''Je m'appelle Albus et toi ?''

''Je m'appelle Mei Wang-Lee, mais tout le monde m'appelle Mei. Je suis enchantée de te connaître.''

''Est-ce que tu es…''

''Asiatique ? Oui. Je suis originaire de Corée. Ma famille s'est installée en Grande-Bretagne il y a un an pour échapper à la dictature nord-coréenne. Là-bas, les sorciers sont pourchassés.''

''C'est affreux…''

''Oui… j'ai toujours vécue dans la peur, c'est pour cela que je suis aussi timide.''

''Avec moi, tu n'as rien à craindre.''

''Oui, tu viens de me le prouver.''

Albus n'en revient pas. Lui qui se demandait s'il allait se faire des amis, voilà qu'il rencontrait une fille. Enfin il pourra dire qu'il a une copine.''

''On a Métamorphose là. Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble, Mei ?''

''Avec plaisir. Albus ?''

''Oui ?''

''Merci encore de m'avoir défendue.''

Albus et Mei se dirigent vers la classe de Métamorphose mutuellement heureux de leur amitié naissante. Et ce n'est sûrement pas quelqu'un comme Jason qui pourrait leur nuire.


End file.
